1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to electrical testing, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for electrical testing.
2. Related Art
A wide variety of electrical standards require that certain electrical specifications be met in order for a device to be compliant with that particular electrical standard. For example, a high speed bus may require that AC timing and voltage parameters must be measured using a specified compliance load and from a measurement point within a very small and predetermined distance from the device under test. As one possible specific example, the PCI Express Base Specification (Revision 2.0 dated Dec. 20, 2006) requires that a specific compliance load (i.e. a 50 ohm resistor and a predetermined capacitance) be used when measuring AC timing and voltage parameters. In addition, the PCI Express Base Specification requires the measurement point to be within 0.2 inches (approximately 5.08 millimeters) of the package pins of the device under test. Requiring the measurement point to be so close to the package pins of the device under test, while also requiring that a specified compliance load be used, often results in the necessity to force a probe into areas that are too small or too tangled with wires for accurate measurements to be taken.